


Clothes Fit for a Servant

by poTATTIEtato



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Freyja is my OC, Getting Together, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, chapter 2 is where it really starts, gwen plays matchmaker, she is in no way the Freya from the show, so does elyan, the start of the story is just a background on my oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTATTIEtato/pseuds/poTATTIEtato
Summary: Right, basically, Merlin and Arthur are in denial. A recent accident in Merlin's bedroom means he has no clothes, so Gwen brings in her seamstress neighbour who used to babysit her and Elyan when they were little. It turns out that said seamstress has a secret that not even her husband or kids know, and Gwen tries to use her to help get both of them together.All the while, in the background, Leon seems to find himself intruding on everyone at the wrong time.*CURRENTLY UPDATING/EDITING*





	1. Banishment

**Author's Note:**

> JUST A WARNING: this is the first fanfic I have ever posted and even though I got an A in English doesn't mean I have the best spelling or grammar.  
> Anyway, you may notice that this story starts off with characters that are indeed not in Merlin, that is because I made them up to add a little background for my character, Freyja. I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment,
> 
> Tattie

The fire glowed gently from the pit, covering everything around it in an orange glow. A servant was tending to the stew brewing above it, her long hair kept away with a band of old cloth. She took a ladle full out of the pot and placed it into a bowl before handing it to the woman sat next to her.

"Princess," She bowed her head a little, a small smirk hinting her lips.

"Mary," The princess started, taking the bowl offered and smiling at the young serving girl "We've talked about this: call me Freyja," 

They shared a laugh before focusing on their meal, keeping an ear out for the Prince returning. There was a sharp crack from directly in front of them followed by heavy footsteps and a rustling of the trees. Freyja stood with a start hand coming out to push Mary behind her when her brother's familiar face emerged from the tree line. 

"Ladies," He said, bowing before them "Fear not as I have fended off the bandits-" He jutted out his sword as if stabbing someone "-and I have acquired the desired water you begged me for," He detached a skin from his belt and handed it to Mary, who giggled a little before taking it to fill a glass for them. 

Freyja rolled her eyes gently walking to stand next to her older brother. She watched him as he stared off into the distance where Mary had once stood before waving her hand in front of his face. 

"Nick," She sang "Nicholas, you've got to stop staring like that, someone might think you're a love-struck puppy- oh wait! You are!" Freyja laughed as her brother blushed slightly and pushed her away. 

"Shut up, Freyja," He busied himself with throwing another log into the fire.

"Oh, come on! You've got to know she likes you, too"

"That's not the point," Nick said sullenly staring off into the dark forest ahead, picking absentmindedly at the grass in front of him. Freyja frowned slightly.

"Then what is it?" She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "She is only a year younger than you, you know," Nick laughed and turned to face his sister eyes pained as he looked away again.

"Father has already got me another girl to marry," He sighed and started wringing his hands, "I'm to be wed within the week," 

Freyja dropped the bowl she was holding.

\---

"Father!" Freyja's voice echoed off the walls of the palace corridor as she tried to catch up to the King "Father! I need to talk to you," King Esmour stopped in his tracks and allowed his daughter to catch up to him.

"This better be quick, Freyja, I need you out and training," He had started walking again, keeping the pace fast so Freyja had to jog to keep up. Her blue dress clutched in her hands to stop the skirt from getting caught under her shoes.

"Yes well, I was wanting to tell you that I think to send Nick- I mean Nicholas- off to wed a girl he hasn't even met a bit unfair, don't you think?"

"What are you suggesting?" he turned to raise an eyebrow at her before continuing in his path to the throne room, looking very much like he'd rather not be having this conversation.

"That you should allow him to marry whom he wants, to allow him to marry for love," Freyja scrunched her face up a bit, "So he has reason to come home..." Esmour stopped in his tracks causing Freyja to jog out in front of him before stopping and turning to face him.

"Don't you ever speak of that," He said, his face going cold and stony. Freyja straightened her back and nodded slightly head bowing a little to avoid eye contact. "That was a one-time thing, do you hear me?"

"Father-"

"Do. You. Hear. Me?" A passing servant nearly dropped the pile of laundry they were carrying when the king all but bellowed into his young daughters face. Freyja nodded stiffly, folding in on herself slightly to as though preparing herself for a blow which never came. The King stormed passed her and into the throne room, slamming the door behind him.

Helping the servant with his laundry, Freyja wiped a tear from her cheek, praying that no-one noticed. 

\---

"Thank you, Mary," Freyja ran her hand over the armour on the table in front of her, "I wanted to ask your opinion of Nick if that is okay?"

Mary nodded and stopped organising the dresser as she turned to face the Princess. "I think he's sweet and kind and funny, is there any reason why you ask?"

"Well, he is to marry a noble girl for a neighbouring kingdom," Marry's smile faltered, "and I wanted to know what you make of it, do you think he should? Or do you think he should marry the woman he truly loves?" Freyja leaned on one of the posts of her bed trying to gauge her servant's reaction. 

"I-I think he should do what he wants, if he wants the noblewoman he should marry her, I'm sure that if there is another woman she would understand completely," Mary clasped her hands in front of her and tried to give a tight smile. Freyja caught on immediately and rushed over to take her into her arms.

"Oh, Mary-" The warning bell rang out over the castle, the guards outside began marching down to the front courtyard. Freyja stood in shock torn between comforting her friend or going to help defend the castle. After a minute of thinking, she pulled back from the embrace whispering a quick apology and rushing out into the courtyard just in time to see her brother take a sword through his arm. He fell to the ground, his own sword clattering off the paced floor. Freyja's eyes flashed gold and the opposing knights were shoved backwards and knocked out against a wall.

"Nick!" Freyja rushed to his side, dropping to her knees and quickly applying pressure to the wound. She looked up at the other knights surrounding her. "What are you waiting for!" She shouted at them, "Go get the rest!" She returned her attention back to her brother. The blood was gushing out of his arm uncontrollably. Freyja quickly muttered a healing spell but it wasn't enough. The sword had been laced with poison and there was nothing she could do could fix that. The poison was already flowing throughout his body. It was too little, too late. Her brother turned his head to look at her, his mouth attempting to form words but nothing was coming out.

"Tell-Tell Mary I-I'm sorry," He croaked his hand coming up to cup her cheek. "And remember- remember that I believe i-in you-" 

There was a gasp behind them as the King emerged from the palace, he rushed towards where Freyja was sat hunched over Nicholas and shoved her away.

"No, no no no, no, no," Esmour chanted as he clutched his son's limp body. "Why couldn't you save him? Why, Freyja!?"

The king sat there clutching his dead son as his knights and soldiers were out defending the palace screaming at his daughter before finally vowing to banish her and outlaw all use of magic. Although Freyja didn't hear any of it, all that was going through her head was a mantra of "You failed, you failed, you're useless"

She packed a bag late that night and left before anyone could notice she was gone.


	2. The Seamstress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin have an awkward encounter when Arthur comes charging into Merlin's room after he doesn't show up for his duties. 
> 
> While attending to his duties sometime later Merlin runs into a little boy and his peculiar mother.

The sun was creeping out from behind the curtains as Arthur woke up. here golden rays dancing in front of his face causing him to scrunch his face up and hide his face in his pillows. For a few seconds, Arthur lay in peaceful silence before realising there wasn't any running commentary of what was happening in the courtyard done below. He sat up slowly looking around the room and seeing that he was in fact alone and there was no Merlin to wake him up and annoy him into starting his day. Jumping out of his bed, he grabbed a shirt and trousers before marching done to the physician's chambers barefoot and rather annoyed.

He barged through the door, stormed passed Gaius and into Merlin's private room. Words that were forming on his lips immediately jumped back down his throat as he saw what was in the room. Merlin was stood in the middle of the room, completely and utterly naked. His hands were flailing to cover his crotch, a light blush creeping up his neck before clearing his throat, "You should have knocked," Arthur spluttered before turning his back on him, trying to erase the mental image of Merlin's pale, naked body.

"Why are you naked?!" Arthur forced out, his own face growing great as the situation started to really sink in. Merlin laughed awkwardly before shuffling around behind him, a quiet rustle of sheets as he covered himself hastily. 

"My clothes disappeared," He said bluntly coming to stand in the corner of Arthur's peripheral vision. clutching the edge of the small sheet tightly around his waist, he gestured towards the small empty chest in the corner of the room. Arthur turned to look at him questioningly, arms crossing loosely over his chest as if to say 'really?' Merlin shrugged slightly looking off to the side.

"Merlin," Arthur started, peering into the empty chest which had supposedly held all of Merlin's clothes, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that your clothes just disappeared? Without any explanation?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly, fiddling slightly with the sheet before losing his grip on it and dropping it to his ankles, revealing everything. Arthur quickly turned around, mortification clawing its way around his chest and another blush jumping up on his cheeks. 

"I'll send George down with some of my old things," Arthur shouted as he all but ran out of the room, leaving Merlin naked and spluttering in his room.

\---

"I'm telling you Gaius -yes, thank you, George, please go way- I have no idea what happened. One minute they were there, the next they were gone!" Merlin said, exasperatedly trying to usher George and Gaius out of the room so he could actually get changed and start his duties which he was already running behind on. Neither of them left, of course, Geroge wanting to express his distaste in having to fetch things for another manservant and Gaius needing to interrogate him for every tiny speck of information, which he would quite happily give... after he was dressed. After a few minutes of wrestling them both to the door, Merlin finally managed to push them through and shut the door behind them. Slumping against it, Merlin took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for having to face Arthur again that day. 

Carefully, Merling picked up the old shirt and held it to his chest. just from looking down at it he knew it was going to be hanging off his slim frame. Sighing, Merlin dropped the sheet that he was holding around his waist and pulled the clothes on mechanically. They smelled faintly of dust and something distinctly Arthur. Scrunching this nose slightly and trying to suppress a small smile, Merlin grabbed a bag and hurried out of his room and passed Gaius. Calling out a quick goodbye as he went. 

The woods were still and quiet, the cool Autumn sun dancing down from the sky. Merlin crouched in the dew-soaked grass, grabbing herbs in small clumps when a small child ran up to his side a smiled brightly before sticking out a hand.

"My name is Nicholas," He said, a slight lisp coating his squeaky voice. The boy bit his lip and looked at Merlin expectedly. Merlin smiled brightly back at him and shook his hand with zeal.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nicholas, my name is Merlin," The little boy's face lit up and his smile grew larger. He started blabbing away about how he was helping his mother collect herbs for his father when a woman came running up behind him, face glowing with relief as she approached them. Merlin thought he could feel a ripple of magic flow through the air from her, but he just put that down to him not being quiet in the right place that morning.

"Nicholas!" She cried, grabbing the little boy's shoulders and turning him to her so she could hug him. "Oh, Nicholas, don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?" She demanded, starting the little boy sternly in the eyes.

"Yes mother," He said, dejectedly before remembering Merlin was there and he started bubbling with excitement all over again. "Look, I found another person who's gathering medical herbs, he says he's being trained to be a physician," 

The mother peered behind her son at Merlin, smiling gently at him before giving him a once over. Her face was aged but she couldn't have been more than a decade older than Merlin himself. Her green eyes sparkled with experience and her long hair was intricately tied out of her face, an old piece of cloth wrapped throughout. 

"Is that right?" SHe asked turning back to her son, who nodded eagerly and then started to fill her in on all he had told him. After a while, Nicholas' mother had told him to gather some more herbs before they started heading home, and then she turned to Merlin. "Thank you, Merlin," She said kindly bowing her head slightly.

"It was nothing really, didn't really do anything except keep him entertained," He chuckled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Still," She said, returning her gaze to the clothes he was wearing. "My name is Freyja by the way" she smiled at him and gestured to Arthur's clothes he was wearing "If you need anything resized, I'm a rather good seamstress if I do say so myself"

Merlin smiled gratefully at her, "Ah, thank you, but these don't technically belong to me, maybe some other time?"

"Okay, well, bye, Merlin," She waved as she turned to walk back to the lower town with her son and basket of herbs

"Bye," Merlin shouted after them, turning back to his list and bag of herbs.

\---

Arthur was sat in his chambers staring off into space, nothing he needed to do would hold his attention for long. There were piles of paperwork spewed across his desk haphazardly, all half started. His mind wouldn't stay on one subject long before wandering to the events that had unfolded that morning. Merlin's pale, naked chest permanently ingrained in his mind. His skinny body looked almost delicate in the morning sunlight which was flooding through the small window. 

Raking his hands over his face, Arthur stood and walked over to the window to look down at the courtyard. The hustle and bustle was usually enough to grab his attention and distracted him from any troubling thoughts. He watched as townsfolk rushed about doing their jobs, stable boys leading horses back to there stable after the knights returned from a patrol. He waited expectantly for the old seamstress to walk through, as she always did around midday, and for Leon to greet her and escort her up to the castle as she joked about something that always had the knight laughing. But she never arrived. Instead, a middle-aged woman with a basket of herbs and fabrics on one arm and a small child in the other. She greeted Leon with a large smile and the little boy started to hide behind her legs. Her long blond hair was starting to fall out the intricate knot on the back of her hair, and something about her eyes sparked a feeling of familiarity in Arthur. 

As Leon crouched down to speak to the little boy, Arthur turned away and walked over to his paperwork. he had seen a lot of faces in his life, but she had struck a different cord within him, as though painful memories were trying desperately to be remembered. 

A knock at the door startled him out of his daydream, "Come in," The door opened tentatively and Merlin shuffled in.

"Is there anything you need me for?" He asked, obviously feeling the same embarrassment wash over him that Arthur felt flood his chest.

"No," Arthur said, standing to walk to the door, "No, I think that's all," He gave Merlin a tight smile before walking out of his chambers and to meet Leon and the new seamstress on there way into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I plugged my Tumblr at the end of the first chapter, but if you want any updates on when I'm uploading a new chapter go follow potattietato on Tumblr.   
> I'm planning of maybe putting up some shorts as the story progresses.


	3. Merlin's Disapearing Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets the seamstress and finds out that Leon seems to be well acquainted with her and her son. After a consult with the seamstress, Merlin and Arthur are found in a rather awkward situation and Leon swears to knock from then on, no matter the room he is entering.

Indistinct chatter floated up the staircase from the entrance hall, servants shuffling their way through their daily tasks and knights laughing jauntily about the patrol. In amongst all the commotion, Leon, Gwen and the seamstress could be seen talking in the middle of the room. The young boy staring admirably up at the knight while he chatted with his mother. They seemed to be familiar with each other, something Arthur found rather strange.

As he made hi sway down the stairs and into the entrance hall, Arthur noticed the crowd split for him making his approach very much announced. The three of them, the little boy's eyes still glued to Leon's face, turned to look at Arthur as he came closer. He smiled at the woman as he came to a stop beside Leon and Gwen. "Hello,"

"Arthur," Gwen said, the smile on her face spreading wider "This is seamstress Alis' daughter-in-law, Freyja,"

The woman, Freyja, smiled lightly at Arthur, clasping her hands in front of her stomach. "Yes, Alis is ill and can't make the journey up to the castle today, so I came in her place if that is alright?"

"Yes, yes of course," Arthur smiled brightly down at the toddler who had turned his amazed gaze to Arthur himself. "And who is this?" He asked, kneeling down in front of the boy.

"Nicholas," Freyja answered, her voice filled with love and admiration "my youngest,"

"And the bravest," Gwen added, laughing gently, "He's always running off, aren't you?" Nicholas' face went red and he grabbed his mother's skirt to hide his face behind.

"Oh dear," Freyja said reaching her hand down to play with her son's hair, "You've embarrassed him in front of the 'awesome knight'" If it was possible, the boy's face went redder and he tried to hide further behind his mother's leg. Gwen and Freyja both laughed softly at Nicholas' reaction.

"Is that what you think of me?" Leon asked, craning his head to see the boy behind Freyja, he gave a tentative nod, slowly easing out of his hiding place. "Well, I think you're an awesome toddler,"

Nicholas' fear seemed to be forgotten and he stepped out from behind Freyja to reveal a large lopsided smile. He straightened his back and giggled slightly, as though his day had just been made, which, it probably had.

"Anyway," Freyja started shaking her head slightly, "if there isn't anything you need of me, I should probably get going," She smiled at Arthur before going to turn away from the group.

"Wait, I could use your help with something if that is alright?" Freyja looked at Gwen who shrugged her shoulders and then nodded signalling that she would follow him.

As they left, Freyja said goodbye to Gwen and told Nicholas to behave for her, and Leon said he would have his report ready for Arthur shortly.

\---

The walk to his quarters was long and quiet, Arthur's mind was running on overload to try and find the best way to broach the subject of Merlin's Disappearing Clothing and how she knew his head knight. Many servants wondering past smiled and greeted Freyja as they passed, one even stopping to thank her for helping her Father.

"It would seem you are rather popular," Arthur pointed out as yet another maid thanked Freyja for her help.

"Yes, well I try to help out as much as I can," She started smiling sadly, "My uncle used to always go out of his way to help anyone in need, I am just continuing his work," Freyja decidedly did not look at Arthur, and instead turned her head away to hide her face. The conversation flopped after that and they continued walking in silence, with the occasional grateful-servant-interruption.

\---

Merlin jumped when the doors to Arthur's chambers opened, almost toppling into the fire he had just lit. He watched as Arthur and the woman he had met that morning in the woods step through the doorway, both of them looked extraordinary uncomfortable and Arthur's face of relief when he saw him almost made Merlin's knees go weak. Almost.

"Ah, Merlin," He greeted, quickly moulding his expression to one of indifference. "This is the seamstress' daughter-in-law, Freyja,"

"Yes, we met this morning actually," Merlin interrupted stepping forward and away from the fire behind him. "Out in the woods when I was collecting herbs for Gaius,"

"Well," Arthur looked slightly agitated, but tried his best to cover it up "I was wondering if she would be able to resize the clothes you are wearing and maybe give you some new ones?" Arthur turned to look questioningly at the seamstress.

"Yes, yes, of course, sire," She said, stepping forward and placing the basket down on a chair. "I'll need some more materials, but I think I'll be able to get this done in no time,"

Merlin felt like arguing but the look on Arthur's face told him not to bother, and anyway, clothes were expensive, he may as well get some for free. So he sat still when Freyja returned with Gwen and Nicholas, a large basket filled with materials and pins and scissors balanced precariously on her hip. Both Arthur and Merlin had gone red when Freyja told him to take off his shirt, causing a confused glance from Gwen to bounce between them. Not shortly after that, Arthur made up an excuse about checking in with his knights and swiftly left the room, leaving Merlin alone with two gossiping girls and an overexcited 4-year-old.

\---

"Leon!" Arthur's voice rang out down the hall as he jogged to catch up with the knight in front of him. "How are you getting on with that report?"

"I was just bringing it to you," He held up a piece of paper," Was there anything else?"

Arthur took the parchment and fiddled with it a little, "Yes, actually," He turned to face Leon, "Tell me, how do you know Freyja?"

"Shea's married, Arthur," He said, a small smile ghosting his face before a large grin started to pull at the corner of his lips at Arthur's indignant spluttering "And a little older than you normally go for,"

Arthur stood, jaw hanging open as Leon laughed brightly and walked away leaving Arthur to try and process the range of emotions cartwheeling through his knight's eyes.

\---

"Merlin-"

"Arthur- AH,"

Leon stood with his hand raised to knock on the King's chamber door, there was a lot of shuffling noises and clattering as goblets, he supposed, fell to the floor. Deciding that then was not a good time to speak to the king about the upcoming hunting trip, he lowered his hand and turned to walk away. As he turned, his elbow scuffed the door, pushing it open. turning to apologise, Leon took in the scene in front of him.

Arthur, dressed in a cotton t-shirt and sleeping trousers and a severe blush on his cheekbones, was holding out an old shirt in front of him for a very naked Merlin. Hands in front of his crotch, and shoulders hunched over, Merlin was also wearing a blush high on his cheekbones and all the way down his neck.

Averting his gaze from his naked friend and onto his King, Leon cleared his throat and tried his best not to laugh awkwardly. "Sorry, Arthur, I didn't realise you were busy, I'll come back later," As he turned to leave, the mental image of what he had just witnessed flatly refusing to leave, he saw the mortification on Arthur's face grow slowly as he realised what Leon had just seen.

Safley out in the corridor, door firmly shut behind him, Leon almost bumped into Gwaine as he passed. "Ah, Leon," he greeted, his usual charming smile growing when he saw him "Just been to see the King?"

"Yes, but he's rather busy at the moment," Leon paused for a second, his gaze staring slightly off into the distance. Gwaine's worried glance behind him pulled him out of his mind and he started to walk away from the chambers muttering as he went, "I am never opening a door without knocking ever again," and leaving Gwaine standing confused outside the Kings bedchambers.

\---

Both Merlin and Arthur were stood, faces pale with shock as their brains slowly processed what had just happened. Leon had left a few minutes ago, and neither of them had moved, faces still facing the door, shocked and embarrassed. Merlin was the first to speak, "Can- can I get some trousers?"

Arthur stood for a minute turning to face Merlin, then remembering Merlin was very naked, he averted his gaze so quickly it made his head spin. He stormed off to grab the other pair of trousers Freyja had so kindly resized and flung them at Merlin, making sure to keep his back turned and eyes averted.

After a few beats of silence, Arthur spoke "Merlin? Do you have any idea why your clothes keep disappearing?" Merlin shuffled awkwardly, and Arthur turned to see him pull the shirt over his head before the clothes disappeared, yet again.

Merlin just stood deadly still, his arms still raised above his head, as a heavy blush contorted its way along his body. Arthur stood in mild horror as he gaped at Merlin's naked body for the third time that day. He tried not to let his eyes wander by forcing them to stay on Merlin's face, though, as Merlin sighed, his hands dropped to his side and Arthur's eyes betrayed him to follow them down to his hips and-- Oh...

"They didn't disappear when they were your size?" Merlin's voice caused Arthur to jump and he turned his back on the servant, trying desperately to get rid of the mental image of Merlin's completely naked body. "Maybe we shouldn't have resized everything?"

Arthur grunted in response grabbing another pair of trousers, his trousers, and flinging them at Merlin. "Put these on and I'll go find you a shirt, then I want you to _figure out what is happening_ ,"

Merlin's lack of reply caused Arthur to turn automatically to look at him, realising what he had done a little too late, he watched as Merlin pulled up the trousers, butt facing the door, and Gwaine swinging the door open proudly with a large smile on his face. The smile faltered a bit as his eyes flitted between Arthur and Merlin, before shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Did you two just-?" Merlin jumped as Gwaine spoke whirlin to tare at him incredulously.

"NO!" Both Merlin and Arthur roared at the Knight in front of them, who had a glaring big smile on his face staring between them as though he didn't believe them.

"Merlin's clothes keep disappearing," Arthur said, then cringed as he realised it sounded like a half-hearted excuse.

" _Right_ ," Gwaine feigned an innocent expression before bursting out in hysterical laughter, having to hold on to the wall to keep himself upright. Merlin's arms had crossed over his chest and he looked extraordinarily uncomfortable. Arthur sighed deeply and dragged Gwaine by the elbow out of his chambers.


	4. The Disappearing Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwaine and Percival are confusing, Arthur can sometimes be a pratt, maybe Leon and Freyja know each other better than one would have thought. Oh, and that Lady disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late, I was really busy with back to school and getting back into a routine. I should have a schedule worked out ASAP.

Gwaine's laughter rang throughout the castle as Arthur dragged him along the long corridors, trying desperately to ignore the looks the servants and knights were throwing them. Unaware of where Arthur was taking him, Gwaine let himself be manhandled throughout the castle, head still reeling from whatever he walked in on.

"Arthur," he said, his laughter starting to subside a tad, "You know I won't judge-"

"Shut up, Gwaine," Arthur gritted out, narrowly avoiding a servant with a large pile of clothes piled in front of their face.

Gwaine's laughter sparked up a few times more but died as they rounded the corner to his chambers, practically shoving his heels into the ground to bring himself and Arthur to a stop.

"What-" Arthur turned to face Gwaine, exasperation clearly written out on his face.

"Um... we- you- we-," Just as Gwaine began stuttering, Percival emerged from Gwaine's room, a puzzled expression on his face. "Uhh.."

"Ah, Gwaine," He said, spotting him and Arthur, "There you are, I was just stopping by to see if you were still up for doing extra drills with me today," Gwaine's eyes widened and eyebrows rose high on his forehead. "Sire," Percival smiled slightly at Arthur before turning his gaze back to Gwaine, raising an enquiring eyebrow.

"Uhh... yes!" Gwaine lept up and started walking hurried down the corridor in the direction of the training grounds. Percival smiled politely at Arthur, excused himself and turned to follow Gwaine.

"Well, that was strange," Arthur stood in the hall for a few moments before deciding to go back and check on Merlin. Yeah, just check on him.

\---

Merlin stood in shock for a moment, staring at the shut door as though answers were going to appear on the wood. For a moment, he forgot that he was naked, trousers pooled around his ankles and just allowed his head to run wild at the rummers that would have made their rounds of the castle by dinner that night.

The muffled footsteps outside the door returned Merlin to himself and he hurriedly pulled his trousers up and held the waist in a bundle on his hip. The door opened and Arthur shuffled in, eyebrows knitted tightly in confusion and not really paying any attention to the room around him. Merlin cleared his throat slightly, which caused Arthur to jump and turn to stare at him before blushing again and storming passed him mumbling about getting an old shirt.

When he returned, Merlin threw the shirt on as soon as it was offered and went to shove his feet into his shoes, for some reason they were completely fine and had never disappeared, so he could get out of there as soon as possible.

"I just don't understand!" Arthur's outburst started Merlin, causing him to topple over into the table next to him, "Why only the clothes that fit you?!"

"Umm.." Merlin slowly put his foot down, staring at Arthur's back as he glowered out of the window, arms crossed tightly against his chest. "Well, I was thinking maybe it could be a curse-"

"Why would anyone want to curse you?" Arthur said harshly, turning to face Merlin, a scowl marring his face. Merlin wanted to scream at him " _I'll have you know that a lot of people would want to curse me_ " but he swallowed his retort and took a deep breath.

"Well," he started, little harsher than he meant but not as harsh as he wished, "I am the kings personal manservant, am I not? Why not mess with me, which messes with you indirectly,"

"What?" Arthur actually looked genuinely confused, causing an odd warmth to grow through Merlin's chest, but he ignored it and sent a frustrated glare in Arthur's direction.

"Is this inconveniencing you?" Arthur nodded hesitantly, "Then maybe that's the point of this" he motioned to Arthur's clothes that he was wearing before his temper got the better of him and he snapped "Which is the only explanation that makes _you the victim_!"

Arthur looked taken aback, for a second before regaining his composure and opening his mouth, probably to tell Merlin something about how to 'properly address the King' or something along those lines, when a sharp knocking came at the door. They both turned to face the door, "Enter!" Arthur's voice back to the commanding arrogant Prince Merlin had met all those years ago. Leon opened the door gently, looking in before motioning Freyja to enter.

"I was just-" Freyja cut herself off as she took in what Merlin was wearing, "Did the clothes not fit properly?" She looked slightly offended, and Leon's face hardened behind her, his face disapproval actually making Merlin slightly nervous and a lot worse about the situation.

" _No_!" He said stepping forward a step, "They-They just disappeared again..." Freyja's face lightened in relief, Leon still looked slightly suspicious behind her, but then her brow furrowed as she took in what he said. "Disappeared? Like... magically?"

Merlin then remembered the story he had fabricated for her and Gwen when they inquired about the 'missing clothes'. " _Prank went wrong,_ " he had said, " _Someone burned them in a campfire._ " He could feel Arthur's eye roll behind him and saw Leon's face struggle to keep his amusement hidden. Merlin cringed slightly, he turned slightly towards Arthur secretly hoping he'll come up with a better excuse, but Arthur had started to walk back to the window.

"Umm..." Merlin started struggling to grasp words that would make sense. "We don't really know why but it probably is sorcery-"

"Definitely," Arthur cut in turning to run out of the room pushing past Freyja and Leon. "Leon!" He shouted from down the corridor, the knight just sighed before running after his king to whatever had been so desperate for his attention now.

"Merlin," Freyja started, staring after Leon and Arthur, "If it only seems to be the clothes that fit you that disappear, maybe I could try to make some that are just a bit too big?"

Merlin smiled at her gratefully and nodded hurriedly, following her out to wherever her fabrics and scissors and pins were. This was going to be a long day.

\---

The sun was beating down in the courtyard as Arthur approached the old lady huddled in the only corner of shade. She had a black ragged dress on, a grey cloak folded neatly over her arm and she was muttering incoherently with her eyes closed rocking backwards and forwards. Arthur and Leon approached carefully, trying not to bring any attention to themselves or the little old lady.

"So," Arthur said casually, looking around the courtyard slightly, "you never actually told me how you know Freyja," Leon's step faltered and he quickly glanced at his King before clearing his throat and answering just as casually.

"I met her when I was 15," he started, looking down at the cobbles on the ground, "she was an apprentice to the old seamstress we had, the same one that I walk here every so often,"

"Oh," Arthur said, eyebrows raising but before he could say anything they had approached the old lady.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Arthur said gently, hand hovering over her shoulder, "Ma'am? Are you alright?" The woman jumped with fright and a necklace fell from her hand before she vanished in front of their eyes.

"Well," Leon said lightly, "I think we found our sorceress,"

Arthur shot him a dirty glare before bending to pick up the necklace.

\---

Merlin had sat patiently for all of two minutes before Leon came barging through the door with Arthur trailing not too far behind. Many servants, who were also in the room mending clothing, had turned to stare at the king in awe as he searched the room. As if they were going to meet him and get him to fall in love with them, or maybe at least just at the night in bed. The entire room was practically swooning in the ten seconds it took Arthur to locate and approach Merlin and Freyja, who had both rolled their eyes shared a knowing smile, the two boys were definitely not worth it. He stuck his hand in front of Merlin's face, showing off the fancy pendant hanging off an old chain.

"Do you know what it is?" He demanded harshly shaking his hand in emphasis.

"Umm... a fancy pendant?" Arthur's face hardened and he shoved it closer to Merlin's face "It's a needle with flowers and snakes surrounding it?" He tried to amend, reaching out to touch the metal but the pendant glowed gold and Merlin's clothes disappeared again.

Merlin blushed immediately, Arthur spluttered and slowly went red, Leon and Freyja averted their eyes and tried not to snigger. The rest of the servants fled.

After handing Merlin a piece of cloth to cover himself up with, Freyjaexamined the pendant closely. As she took in the intricate detail of the flowers, ivy spreading between them and green snake extending themselves towards the needle in the middle, he breath caught in her throat. She looked between Arthur and Leon hurridly.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly. Arthur looked confusedly between Freyja and Leon before responding.

"An old lady in the courtyard dropped it before vanishing in thin air," he explained shortly, "Why?"

"I've seen this before, not for a long time though," She took a step backwards, settling herself on one of the plump chairs. "In the kingdom, I used to live in,"

Leon's back straightened and his mouth straightened into a hard line. He exchanged a quick glance with the seamstress before turning to Arthur.

"Sire, I suggest we ride out as soon as possible,"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr so go follow me there, my username is potattietato


End file.
